Solo Dime que me quieres
by Gwen-De
Summary: Amor,amistad,peleas,traiciones, confusiones y hasta quizas muerte..Lean mi fic!!!y dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Solo dime que me quieres  
Flash Back  
-No pienso ir a un colegio en Londres!  
-Si! tendras la mejor formación mágica ,ademas Fleur es profesora allí y  
Gabrielle se graduó en Hogwarts  
-¡NO!-Fue el ultimo grito que profirió Gwen a su madre y salio de la cocina  
  
°°*°°  
(Mente de Gwen)  
  
Ahí estaba yo en la estupida estación a ese lugar...Hogwarts...  
No puedo creer que me hayan hecho semejante cosa!Todos mis amigos están en  
Beauxbatons, odio Hogwarts , Londres y todo lo referido con este lugar  
-Puff!! Este lugar apesta-Pensaba Gwen fulminando el lugar con su profunda  
mirada aguamarinas .Notó varias "absurdas" miradas: Los chicos como  
hechizados quedaban boquiabiertos y las chicas la miraban con ansias de  
matarla con caras de envidia.  
Sumamente enojado se subió al Expresso y se sento sola en un copartimiento  
°°*°°  
Gwen era una niña de 14 años su belleza era deslumbrante y que se podia  
esperar de una descendiente de veelas ! Su tez era muy blanca y sus ojos  
aguamarina tan puros como el océano , tenia prácticamente un silueta  
perfecta y parecia una frágil muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier  
movimiento brusco podria romperse en mil pedasitos ;Sin ebargo las  
apariencias engañan : Gwen tenia un carácter temperamental .Era muy  
caprichosa (característica de todo Delacour )y malcriada ,pero, sobre todas  
las cosas testaruda : si tenía un objetivo o idea en mente ...olvídense de  
cambiarlo o pararla .También era muy atrevida y rebelde, muy espontanea y  
según todos divertida .Podría decirse que en algunos aspectos y en otros no  
tanto contrastaba con toda su familia  
°°*°°  
Una pelirroja de tez muy blanca entro al compartimiento.  
-Hola...puedo sentarme ? -Dijo la pelirroja intimidada ante la fría mirada  
dirigida por Gwen  
-Ehh..da igual niña  
Dudando Ginny se sentó  
-Virginia Weasley , Mucho gusto -dijo la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa ,  
tendiéndole una mano a Gwen  
La chica miro la mano de virginia y luego a su cara  
-Gwen...Delacour  
°°*°°  
De repente un chico rubio y de ojos grises entró en el compartimiento  
-Gin! Te estuve buscando-Dijo Draco  
-Hola draco! -Dijo Gin y besó a su novio  
°°*°°  
(Mente de Gwen)  
Gwen deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de la pelirroja en ese  
momento . Los celos la invadieron :ella era mucho mas linda que virginia  
,seria fácil ganárselo, después de todo...ELLA ERA DESCENDIENTE DE VEELAS!  
Gwen quería a Draco y lo iba conseguir...  
°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°°°*°°  
Nota: El 2 ya lo tengo casi listo, van a saber muchas mas cosas!! DEJENME  
REVIEWS con sus opiniones e ideas 


	2. Amistades

Gracia por dejarme reviews ^ ^!!!!Bueno aca viene el 2 cap!!  
Cap 2: Amistades  
Gwen se dirigio a la s.c de su nueva casa :Gryffindor  
Había muchos sillones y en uno de ellos estaba Harry Potter , un chico  
pelirrojo y una chica de pelo castaño.... Los 2..el pelirrojo  
principalmente se quedaron boquiabiertos y la chica miraba a Gwen con  
fastidio  
-Ahh..eh...hola!!!soy Ronalad Weasley!-Dijo el pelirrojo con aires de  
deseperacion  
-Ahh...yo soy Gwen Delacoug-Dijo Gwen con una sonrisa falsa ..."Por  
dios!!quien era ese chico!?ni que jamas hubiese conocido a una  
chica..porfavor"pensaba gwen  
-Y yo soy Harry Potter-dijo harry con el mismo tono de desesperado que su  
amigo...sin embargo al escuchar potter Gwen se soprendio y profirio un  
:"Ohh!" de interes  
-Puedo sentagme?si?-dijo gwen mirando a harry con dulzura-Ohh emm..niña  
pegmiso voy a sentagme ...-dijo Gwen haciendole señas a hermione para que  
se corra de al lado de harry  
-Hermione!!!vete...-dijo Ron en tono suplicante y hermione indignadisima se  
fue a su habitacion  
Gwen se sento en el lugar de Hermione como siempre con una sonrisa que  
mostraba sus dientes impecablemente blancos :No sabes haggy ..mi hegmana  
felug me hablo mucho de ti..es cigto que salvaste a mi hegmana??Gabrielle??  
Ron y Harry miraban a Gwen hechizados y todo lo que decia ellos asintian  
con la cabeza...  
-Bueno chicos voy a dejag mis cosas en la habitacion ...-beso en la  
mejilla a harry y a ron despues y salio jugeteando con su casi perfecta  
melena rubia.  
*-*-*-*-  
Gwen entro a su cuarto donde habia una cama libre dejo sus cosas en eso  
entro una chica de ojos verdes muy brillantes y frios y pelo castaño.La  
chica se detubo a observar a Gwen chasqueo los dedos :  
-Esperame aquí!-dijo saliendo disparada del cuarto  
Gwen se quedo esperandola .  
Al rato la chica volvió a entrar a la habitacion.  
-Hola bueno ... nosotras somos...  
-Ehh!Pogque..hablas en plugal?!?!-Dijo Gwen con sorna  
-Liz!Mad!Quitense la capa invisible!!!Bueno...yo soy Yasmin Fudge y ellas  
son Elizabeth Miristelle de Ravenclaw y Madeleine Donaldson de  
Slytherin...bueno nosotras vamos a hacerte parte de nuestro grupo-Dijo con  
aires de importancia Yasmin  
-Pagte de que?!  
-Mira...nosotras somos las chicas mas codiciadas de todo hogwarts-prosigio  
Elizabeth-y no todas las chicas pueden estar entre nosotras pero...vamos a  
hacerte un cupo y sacar a una de las chicas : Shirley Montroyal..si aceptas  
pues bienvenida y si no te lo pierdes  
-Exacto mira Gwen...mas alla de que seas veela...sin nostras no serias  
nadie...-dijo Madeleine mientras se miraba a un espejo que habia hecho  
aparecer con su varita  
-Que dices?- dijo Yasmin  
-Ehh..no se..yo... bueno-Dijo Gwen con tono poco convincente  
-Genial!Ahora Mad ,Lizzie ..please!! diganle a Shirley que no la queremos  
mas en el grupo debo explicarle cosas a Gwen -Dijo Yasmin guiniandole un  
ojo a sus amigas  
Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación con la capa invisible puesta  
-Gwen...hay cosas que debes saber no puedes juntarte con cualquiera...no  
por ejemplo con esa weasley...JAMAS...-dijo Yasmin con una mueca de asco en  
la cara- Sonrie todo el tiempo..y hasta para ir al baño producete..si?Ahh  
por cierto..hoy a la noche es el primer banquete asique vamos a ponerno  
bien guapas para dar la primera impresión bien,o.k?  
-Ehh...ok  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
La hora del banquete llego y las cuatro chicas entraron la mitad del salon  
se dio vuelta cuando entraron y las cuatro se fueron a sus mesas :Gwen y  
Yasmin a Gryffindor,Liz a Ravenclaw y Mad a Slytherin  
-Sientate al frente de potter-susurro Yasmin a Gwen  
-Ok-Gwen se sento en frente de harry y le dirigio una sonrisa  
Yasmin hablaba animada con todos los chicos que le prestaban atencion  
-Oh!!! Gwen mira que acto patetico la pelirroja y Draco besandose en el  
gran comedor!!!Que HORROR!!!jamas iba a creer que Draco callera TAN bajo  
Gwen volteo a ver y los celos la invadieron....  
-Hay que haceg algo URGENTE yas...  
-Coincido...pero por el momento...quedemonos calmadas ya nos ver la  
pelirroja-susurro Yasmin a Gwen y siguio hablando entre risas con los  
chicos que la mayoria preguntaban por Gwen. 


End file.
